Sakura lovers
by PinkAngelofLight
Summary: when four best friends from different clans are captured by the turtles they need to work together with there cat Klunck to escape. also Ali is not my OC it's myfluffypenguin's who had allowed me to use. this is with the 2014 movie of tmnt.
1. Captured

Her eyes opened at the sound of a young voice she knew well, she might not be able to see them but she could at least speak to them "Lady Jasmine it's time for you to wake up" Ali said from the other side of the shogi doors "I understand where are Scarlet and Naomi?" she asked, Ali Inuzuka was a light brown skinned girl with sparkling black eyes with short brown hair that hung on her shoulders.

"They are outside in the back waiting for you" she answered before leaving it wasn't something new to Jasmine since she was not allowed to show her face to others for it would put shame to the Hyuga family name. She got up and changed into one of her many silk kimonos before putting on the face cover for her face. When she left the room it didn't take long for her to find the other girls.

Scarlet Uchiha was a dark black skinned girl with golden eyes and long black hair, Naomi Uzumaki was just like her father, long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. The two girls were her other friends that she had with her since she was left here due to her looks. When she sat down Nao placed the food tray infront of her to enjoy "Lady Jasmine I am sure they will take you back soon since they are your parents they will always love you" Scarlet said to her.

Jasmine Hyuga was a light beige skinned girl with long dark brown hair, when her parents saw her for what she looked like they decided to hide her from others to see her but when she was accidently seen the placed her in the Uzumaki household to stay there until further notice from them.

That was years ago that the young girl had forgotten how old she was when she was first brought here with only one rule 'To never show her face to anyone' and since then she was watched by the maids of the home and had never left it for she was miss treated by others and was safer here even when some maids would call her names or insult her as well.

"I believe you are right my friend one day my parents will bring me back to our palace and I will be able to show my figure to others with no fear" she said as she finished the last of her meal "How about we go take care of a few things before going out for a walk in the garden?" suggested Naomi.

"Yes that sounds nice let's do that" Ali said as they walked together to take care of the animals that Naruto Uzumaki took in at times. As they moved closer to the animals "Look it's the nightmare of the Hyuga clan!" said April with her husband Casey. They were quite strong with money and were resdy to do anything to make others go through hell.

The young covered girl felt shame for her clan for if she wasn't like this things could be better for them "Do not insult lady Jasmine it isn't her fault she's like this!" Ali said "Al's right never judge someone for what they had done for it isn't fair" Scarlet yelled back "Why should we care she's just gonna bring more shame to her clan as long as she's alive" Casey said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled Naruto as he walked in, his hair was shorter, he had some scars while his left arm was wrapped in bandages and the wiskers mark on his cheeks were starting to change with his anger "Lord Uzumaki! Forgive us we were just passing and they started to yell at us!" April lied.

The man turned to his daugther and stared into her eyes before turning back to the couple "As lord of this household you two are here by ban for insulting the princess of the Hyuga clan!" he boomed to them as they bowed and ran off.

He walked to the girls and made sure he was bent down to Jasmine's level "Are you alright?" he asked her "I am fine only shame was what I give to my people" she said to him.

They talked in his office for awhile until his secretary entered to tell him about a meeting. The girls went to see animals likethey always did together and started to feed the ducks, chickens and bunnys before collecting the eggs while Jasmine was petting a kitten that came on her lap.

The kitten was orange with white paws and some white at other places. She had name the little one Klunck for she believed was adorable for her "Hello Klunck would like to have a walk with me and the girls in the garden?" she asked the kitten as she purred in her lap.

Meanwhile the three girls were now washing and brushing the animals making sure they were nice and clean for the others if they were people to come and visit there home "Do you think she is going to be brought back?" asked Nao "I hope so Nao I mean she deserves it right Scar?" said Ali.

Scarlet was looking at Jasmine as she petted the kitten "Yeah Al she didn't do anything wrong to begin with so why should be left here if she did no crime?" she said as she went back to the chore infront of her.

Jasmine was special in many ways but no one but her knows them due to her hidding them as her secrets and had refused to tell even her three only friends who respected her choice and left it to that.

"Klunck do you think it's to sunny?" she asked the kitten as she received a mew from her furry friend. She giggled to the replie knowing she was the only one who understood her "That's what I think too" she said until "Dinner is ready girls" said Hinata.

Hinata was a proud member of the Hyuga clan until she decided to marry Naruto. Her dark blue hair was swingging into the wind as she looked at Jasmine. When she had heard of her and was told by one of her men that she was going to sent away she decided to take her in until she could make her brother Neji change his mind about it with his wife Tenten who was also his wife.

The five girls walked into Naruto's office where food was placed on his desk. When he was chosen as hokage he refused to work in the other office for he wanted to stay with his family that he had now. When they sat in there seat "Did you girls do something fun?" he asked.

"We took care of the animals" his daughter said "While Jas played with Klunck" she added as the kitten was given a fish to eat for her meal.

They talked more about what was going to happen lateron and for what they had planned for tomorrow where they would all have fun together.

When they were all done the four girls and kitten walked out to the back where the very large garden that Naomi's mother took care of.

They walked and walked deeper into the garden as they talked about some of the kinds of flower they had here.

Until Jasmine felt Klunck hiss at something "What is it Klunck?" she asked as the kitten hissed louder at the direction the girl stared.

It was until she heard Naomi scream that she turned back to where she heard the scream, "RUN! Jasmine!" yelled Ali as she screamed from whatever happened.

She turned and ran off to whatever direction Klunck would mew at her not turning back when she heard Scarlet scream aswell.

But her running was useless for she screamed as well when she was captured aswell. Just like her friends but with Klunck by her side as darkness took her.

"Jasmine" she could hear as she started to awaken "Jasmine?" she then heard. Turning her covered head to the sound she heard three sighs from the side she had turned to.

"Were glad your awake we thought something bad had happen when they tied you up like us" Ali said and was when she heard the workd tied up that she realised that her legs and wrists were tied to a post.

"Hey Leo" the girls could hear from the other side of the room they were in "What did you get?" asked a voice "I got four gals from tha' Uzumaki place as I got some thin' Mike asked ta get" replied a ruff voice.

The door opened and footsteps was heard "Tha girl there had her face hidden' so I don' know what she look like" he explained as footsteps came closer to said girl "Don't touch her!" yelled Scarlet "She isn't allowed to show her face to anyone even we never saw it!" Naomi yelled.

"Raphael" said the one named Leo "Keep watch on them tomorrow will see what were going to do with them" and with that footsteps were made before the door was closed once again and the firls were left alone in the room.

"Well at least were alive" Naomi said "Yeah but for how long you heard what blue said there going to decided what is going to be done to us tomorrow!" Scarlet barked "That is enough Scarlet let's only hope that god can hear our pleas for help" Jasmine said as she prayed to god for help and protection before sleep took her.


	2. Talking together

When Naomi opened her eyes it was to the sound of little Klunck meowling to Jasmine to say she was hungry, she turned to look at the small opening to see the sun was coming out so she turned back to the kitten "Sorry Klunck but Jas dosen't have any food on her for you so your gonna need to hold on" she said as an apologie.

A little later when the kitten had stopped the other three woke up all together to see that they were all fine and none of them were moved that first night during there sleep as the door was opened loudly making them jump and turn to see four figures come in the room.

"You each take one to get cleaned up before I decided what we do with them" said Leo to his brothers. Raph was mostly looking at Scarlet due to her being quite curvy "I take the black one" he exclaimed as he took out one of his sais to cut the ropes that had her tied up as her eyes widen since they were going to get seperated.

Don saw the one who had her face covered and knew that if one of his other brothers had her they would make her remove it "I think it would be best for me to take the one who has her face hidden" he exclaimed as he saw Mikey untie Naomi while Leo went to Ali and the three other ones left them alone.

"Are you going to kill me soon?" she asked as he untied her wrists "That will be Leo's choice to make" he answered "I don't want to go back home. My parents hate me for what I look like even my people and maids say i'm an embarasment to my clan" she said when Donnie was done untying her as he was surprised at what she said but luckily they were alone.

"May I ask your name?" he asked her "It's Jasmine Hyuga" she answered as she turned her head to his voice "I'm Donatello Hamato" he replied back to her as they got to one of the open baths they had here.

It was only when he got inside that he noticed the orange kitten following them "Is she yours?" he asked her "Yes Klunck is a kitten who only let's me touch her" she replied to him as his curiosity was getting to his head to see her face "I will not let you see my face" she said as she walked to a hidden corner from the olive green turtle as she went to get cleaned.

Meanwhile Raph was smirking at Scarlet when he got her to the bath "Alright girly strip or maybe ya wan' me ta do it for ya" he said as she turned furios and walked to behind some rocks to get nacked and into the water where she could get cleaned. Nao was cleaning her body as she relaxed in the bath when at times she would turn back to the orange wearing turtle to see him looking away from her.

Leo got Ali to a bath and said nothing as she went to get undress and washed her body quickly as to not make the leader wait long. When she came back he walked her to an empty room where Scar and Raph were already there, Naomi and Mikey came in later followed by Jas and Don who looked calm the whole time.

Once all together Donnie went to Leo to whisper something to him making him nod "Alright since there are four of them and four of us we each get one but after we take turns and no funny bussiness" he said staring at Raph who was showing a face that said he dosen't know what he was talking about.

"Donnie gets the girl I have, Raph you get the one Mikey had, Mikey takes the girl Raph had and I take the last one" he explained as each girl went to the one they were placed with while Raph was getting mad.

"Come on i'll take you to my tent" Don whispered to Ali as he took her hand to guide her to his tent. Inside were many weapons and gadgets and bottles full of different stones and or powder in many colors.

She only looked at everything when Don wasn't looking at her and instead was working on a weapon "What are those?" she asked as she pointed to the small bottles with golden stones, red stones and other colors.

He turned to see "Those bottles are my invention" he said as he stood up to take one "When rubbing the stones in your hair it will change into the color of the stone" he explained to her.

"I'm curious at what you have on you" he then said to her "Well our clothes are made of pure silk and the head set Jasmine wears is made of pure gold so if traded or sold you would get aroung 550 gold coins to 250 000 gold coins" she explained to him. (In this story they use coins. Bronze, silver and gold which only those of the highest rank have)

He was surprised at how much it would be bought for but not as she was worried for her friends as to what was happening to them as she thought that they might be hurt or something.

Scarlet was not enjoying herself with the one called Mikey she was now in his tent and hated it from top to bottom and just wanted to kill herself for being captured.

She watched him getting something ready while giggling before turning to her and then going back to work. Ali was nervous since the red turtle looked angry for he had her instead of Scarlet "What the heck are you doing?" she asked him making him turn to her "Just making a few traps and a prank for Raph" he said "Oh! I never got your name" he then said.

She was surprised to be asked this since she was a slave to him and his brothers "Scarlet Uchiha" she said "Michelangello Hamato" he replied before going back to what he was doing.

Raph was now looking at Naomi, when he saw her trembling he realised he was hitting the air nonstop for more then an hour. He decided to walk up to her "Sorry I forget ya with me an' i'm just upset tha' Mikey get the gal an' not me" he said to her.

She simply nodded to she wouldn't blame him Scarlet was given the name the beauty devil for she is beautiful and yet she could beat people up if they bother her or her friends "May I ask your name master?" she asked him.

His eyes widen how could she say something like that "Ok first ya not ma slave and I ain't ya master second call me Raphael Hamato" he told her "Naomi Uzumaki" she told him and gave him a warm smile.

Jasmine was taken to Leo's tent, when she got in we sat down on a chair "Sit" he ordered as he brought a chair for her to sit on which she sat on "Tell me your name" he said "My name is Jasmine Hyuga daughter of Neji and Tenten Hyuga" she said.

"And the others?" he asked "The one with the sort black hair is Ali Inuzuka daughter of Kiba and Mina Inuzuka, the one with the long black hair is Scarlet Uchiha daughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha and the one who has long blond hair is Naomi Uzumaki daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki" she answered him.

He stared at the ground thinking of each of those clan names but got him was Jasmine and the reason her face was covered. Was it because she had no beauty and her parents felt shame and decided to hide her? Or was it because she was cursed by a spirit and had to hide the mark that was on her face?

"Well i'm Leonardo Hamato the leader or our clan, the one who wore the red is Raphael, the one who had you was Donatello and the last one is the youngest Michelangello" he said to her.

With that each turtle had there own thing to do while some of them (Not Leo since my OC can't see) were to do chores for them.

Later on Raph left Nao with them so he could go hunting making Ali very happy to see her "Did he make you clean his clothes?" he asked not turning from his work.

"Yes and shine his weapons and to help him with his training" she added making the purple turtle chuckle "Yeah when we have girls here and he has them he makes them do everything for him even his chores somethimes which is why we rarely get him one" he simply said.

When he was done Leo came out of his tent with Jas not far behind as Mikey and Scar came out and Raph was about to go and hunt "Next week if we still have them Ali will be with Raphael, Jasmine with Donatello, Scarlet with me and Naomi with Michelangello" he said before walking back inside.

Raph only growled before going off and Mikey just took Scarlet somewhere while Donnie asked the girls if they wanted to see something he made getting them interested.

When Raph came back Mikey and Naomi went up to him. She helped him to get cleaned and with his sore muscles while Mikey went to take care of the beast he caught.

"Here" Donnie said to Jasmine who passed his tent when Leo came in with her to see how things were making her stare at the bottles as he gave her the bottle with the golden stones inside "I thought you might want them since you seemed to look at this one the most" he explained as he took her hand to take the bottle.

She squeezed the bottle in her hand "Thank you" she said as she bowed to him making him smile "Come on I think Mikey's done with our meal" he said as he took her hand after she placed the bottle in the sleeve of her kimono.

As he guides her to the others his brothers were seated while the girls were in the hut to cook. Don sat her at a chair next to him to help her in any way possible "Why do we gotta have her with us?" Raph demands "Because she is not allowed to take off the cloth and since she can't see with it she stay with the one who has her and will help her if need be" Leo explained.

When Raph was about to replie they turned there heads to the sound of fighting "Will you stop swiging that knife around!?" deamanded Naomi "Well maybe if you would stop telling us what to do maybe I will!" Scarlet replied as Ali came to be close to Jas for safety messures.

She turned to Leo "May I go and see?" she asked him. He nodded and guided her to the tent and left her there to take care of things.

She clapped her hands together making the two fighting girls turn to her "Both of you outside now!" she ordered them. They then stared at each other before placing everything down and left the room leaving her alone.

Turning back to see if there were any noises to tell her someone was going to come in, she removed the head set to let her see, took a ribbon she always had with her to tye her hair and took one of the aprons and went to cooking with what she had here.

Meanwhile the three girls and four turtles were simply sitting there waiting to see what was going to happen until they heard the sound of chopping and boilling water "Um as she ever done this before?" Mikey asked "We never saw her do this" Naomi said.

Leo was getting curious of her even more now since he was seing her do all of these things while they couldn't see. Was that the only way for her to show her face? When she was alone and there was no one else but her there? He turned to the three others girls as he could see they were planing something while thy were together.

A little later Jasmine came out, face hidden "It's ready" she simply said and Mikey went to get the food while Donnie guided her to Leo.

They ate with small conversations while surprised at how good the food was tasting "Jasmine this is amazing!" Don said as she giggled "Thank you Naruto let's me use the kitchen sometimes and I get to cook" she replied.

"Who thaught you?" Mikey asked "My mother did. It was before my father sent me to hide my face she wanted to bond with me when we were alone and we cooked all the time" she explained to them.

The turtles were surprised at the story even if she sounds like it was great Leo knew from the sound of her voice that she was sad a little.

When they were done eating Leo took Jas back to his tent while the three girls were to clean the dishes "We need a plan of escape" Scarlet admits to them.

"Your right and the longer we stay the closer we get at being killed" Naomi says making Ali scared even when she liked it with Donnie.

"Ok first we need to stay here so we can figure out the best time of escape then when the time is right we runaway" Scarlet says but even if they all nod Ali still wanted to stay since she really liked it being with Don.

Back in Leo's ten Jasmine was now seated on the ground with Klunck in her lap while Leo said he would come back later. She waited while Mikey or Donnie would come in to talk to her while making sure she was still here.

A few hours had passed and the sun was setting and he had yet to return as she was startting to fall asleep "Your getting tired?" she heard a voice say to her making her realise that it was Leo who returned.

He placed in her hands after Klunck went off a light sakura colored kimono, it wasn't made of silk like the one she wore right now but she noticed there were more not to far of her and that Klunck was eating.

"I went also to get her some food" he added as he took back the kimono and placed it with the others. He then turned to her "You are sleeping in my bed i'll need to go check on my brothers to make sure there going to bed and check if anyof our traps had been trigered" he explained to her before he walked out of the tent.

He wanted her to trust him and the only way to do that was for him to let her be alone so she could let her face see. Jasmine was surprised that she was sleeping here but she guessed it was because her face is hidden and needs to stay that way.

But to her when was she going to show it and when would she understand that she liked him. Shaking her head she removed the kimono and placed it next to the other ones, when it was neatly placed she took her head gear off and went to the bed where she was going to sleep.

But what she wasn't falling asleep for she was starring at a dagger he had with other weapons. She was thinking of something as she then turned to a lup in the left sleeve of her kimono where it held the bottle Donatello gave her.

Leo was done with seing his brothers and the girls and went to check on the traps while thinking of Jasmine for her hadstarted to like her even when he knew she would be rescued one day but until then he wanted to enjoy her stay her as long as he can.


	3. Escape the enemy

After a few days had passed the trio had been watching each turtles with there routines and had tried as they might to memorized it by heart but are unable to for there routines changed often. However Ali, Don, Leo and Jasmine had bonded well as the time went by and started to talk well with the other two turtles making both Scarlet and Naomi think back at there trio to a duo.

The week was ending and tomorrow would be when they would switch. Leo woke up to see his three brothers up, followed by the girls but no Jasmine making them wonder.

They were getting worried as she had yet to come out but Leo got them to start doing there routine and left her to do what she wished.

Meanwhile Jasmine was making sure everything she did was good and that she was sure she wanted this before leaving the room with Klunck.

Nodding to herself she then turned to Klunck as she bent down to be almost at her level in sight "Alright today is the day I will show them what I am" she said to the kitten who mewd in agreement for Klunck and her parents were the only ones who saw her face before all of this happened.

She then stood up and turned to where she would leave the tent ' _This is it. This is where I will start a new life with this choice. I won't turn back and regret this_ ' she thought to herself with her eyes closed before opening them once again to walk out of the tent and to the others.

Donnie was the first to see her look as his brothers turned aswell to see and finally the girls gasped at her look.

Her her hair was short but uneven at places where it would need to be fixed, she had some golden places in her hair while aswell would need help but for Leo it was her face that he was looking at the most.

Her cheeks had a light pink blush, her lips were a light pink color while her left eye was a dark brown color her right eye was a dark pink where the black cented was the shape of an animals eye. Was that why she had to hide her face this whole time? He then noticed she was wearing one of the kimonos he got her, it was dark piank like her eyes but it had lavender colored stars in shape of diamonds with the obi bieng dark purple.

She walked up to them making sure she was next to Leo "Forgive me for being late I was just finishing myself"she explained while Leo only nodded to her. He didn't want her to feel like it was bad of her so he just went back to training with his brothers as she watched them in silence.

As for Naomi and Scarlet they were the onle ones who thought this was bad while Ali walked up to her to talk about how much she liked it here then with her family for they only wanted her to train with dogs.

"This is bad! Lady Jasmine has disobeyed her father's wishes!" Scarlet said "Yes now we need to escape and fast before anything else happens" Naomi replied.

They wish to escape but with the routines changing it was hard for them so they had to think of a way to leave and fast for they might be next now that Ali was with them.

"You look amazing" she said as she bent down to Klunck who was purring around her mistress "Thank you Leonardo got it for me" she replied not looking away from said turtle as he trained with his brothers.

They talked a little more while the brothers were still training but Donnie was thinking about her hair which Leo noticed Don's stares at Jas and decided to talk to him after words.

As training went on the four turtles sensed that the girls were watching them, well Jas and Al while Scar and Nao were just glaring at them in anger.

When training was finally done Raph took Nao with him to a secluded secture of the training area to train some more since he had yet to brake a sweat, Mikey went to prepare something to eat for everyone so he got Scarlet to help him find some things in the woods while Leo went up to Donnie to talk.

"Can you explaine to me what she did to her hair?" he asked "I found these stones that can change the color of there hair and I gave her the golden one but I guess just like her hair she needs help" he explained looking at the two girls.

Leo simply nodded and went back to his tent Jasmine not to far behind. When he was inside he found a dagger that had hair on it with some golden stones next to it and mentally understood that she used those for her hair. When she walked in to see him holding the dagger her face was in shock and she bowed to him.

"I am so sorry master I wanted to go and clean it but I left it there and you were coming in!" she explained "Sit" he only said to her as he pointed to the chair infront of him.

When she sat down he made it so her back was to him as he bent down to cut her hair correctly before using the stone on her to help. She was confused as to what he was doing but when she heard the sound of cutting she knew that he was cutting her hair.

They stayed in silence for awhile until Leo spoke first "You are very beautiful without the cloth" he told her as she blushed "Thank you my mother never wanted to hide my face but even if she said that I knew she was lying since she felt shamefull to see my eyes like this" she said to him.

He sighed to her he understood a little about this, when they had slaves it was so they could do there chores and sex and then when they were satisfied they killed them or ran away and never came back for they hide somewhere else.

Donnie and Ali were in his tent getting ready for th switch tomorrow "So are you ready?" he asked her "I guess I mean this is what will happen for now until you all chose your slave" she replied to him as his face turned a little angry.

"Your not a slave Ali remember that" he told her as he brought her to the tent she and the other girls used.

Leo didn't want her to leave him just yet nowthathe finished fixing her hair. As she stood up he came infront of her "You will be sleeping here tonight with me" he explained to her.

She was surprised at his choice for she believed he would let her sleep here alone but he actually wanted her to get used to sleeping with others near her.

He started to strip himself from is kimono and his gear before lifting his head to see Jasmine blushing like crazy "Are you alright?" he asked as he walked up to her she squeaked at the touch of concern in his voice "I-I am f-fine" she stuttered to him as she started to remove her kimono making sure she wore the under outfit.

He chuckled at her from behind at her for being so shy with him from just that. He held her from behind as he took a sniff of her skin and hair.

Meanwhile Naomi and Scarlet were now under there blankets while waiting for the drug they placed in the turtles tea to take effect while Ali was sleeping and Jasmine had yet to come her.

As they saw each light get turned off they waited a few minutes before leaving the tent to make sure that each of them were sleeping.

When they were done they took the bags they made with food and water inside before running out to try and find a village to get help from.

They ran for hours and hours while not knowing how long they were running from the turtle clan's hideout they only wanted to get away.

After taking a few brakes here and there they noticed the sun was coming out meaning they were loosing time before the turtles and Ali would wake up and see them gone.

They were now running as fast as they can until they saw lights coming from a small village. They were now running even faster as the came higher into the sky, when they saw the shrine of the village they saw a man sweeping the ground.

"Sir!" yelled Naomi making the man look at them "Why hello there" he said "My name is Naomi Uzumaki and this is Scarlet Uchiha" she said as they showed the pure clan symbol "We were captured by the turtle clan and were used as slaves and we need help to get back home do you know of a way to get the the Uzumaki household?" she then asked.

With that the man made them come into the shrine telling them that they could get cleaned while he would make contact with the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan to come and get them. When they were done they got dressed into the kimonos that were brought to them with the meals they were given as they waited for the man to come back.

Not long after he came back saying he got into contact and they were coming to get them soon. He then was able to talk to them about how the shrine was made while they waited for there parents to come.

About a few hours later Hinata and Sakura came in to hug them with there father and the parents of Ali and Jasmine.

After they were in the carriage they were resting the whole ride back to the Hyuga household for they were very tired from the running they did the whole time.

Meanwhile Ali woke up from a very nice sleep even if she was going to be with one of the other turtles she knew that she wasn't a slave to them. But when she turned to the girls bed she gasped as she saw that they were empty.

She got up and dressed before running to Donnie's tent to tell him that the girls were gone "Donnie it's Scarlet and Naomi there GONE!" she said making him sprung up and awake.

After he got up and dressed he went to the tent the girls used to see that Al was right they were gone. As he went to Leo's tent his two other brothers came out asking what was wrong only to have Ali explaine.

Leo woke up from the sounds this morning before looking at Jasmine who was still sleeping. Making sure not to wake her up he got dress and left his tent to be told by Ali everything as Jasmine came out not long after and heard everything.

"If we don't move they will guide them here and you will be killed by our parents!" she said making Leo nod and turn to his brothers "We pack everything that's in out tents and then we pack what we have before we leave the minute were all done!" he ordered making everyone even the girls nod and start packing together.

Meanwhile the two girls and the adults arrived at the Hyuga household to try and explain everything that had happen to them the whole week. The girls decided to make up a few things about being horribly punished since they made sure they hurted themselves as they got here.

They were all mad but the Uzumaki and Uchiha parents weren't for they knew there daughters were lying and knew that this was both Ali's and Jasmine's choice of what they did.

As for the two other couple they decided that the girls would guide them to where they were so they could attack the turtle clan and kill them for what they had done while not listening to the other couples.

As they got everything ready they then left together back to the village they were in before. As for the turtles and the two girls they had been done over hours ago and had left already for another place to live at.

They have been walking for some time now and with the protection of the turtles it was for sure that the girls won't be going back to ther homes any time soon.

When the two other girls and the others got there the sun was already down and there was nothing left of them. Kiba got Akamaru to smell the ground hoping he would find something with there scent on it but nothing was there.

So they had to use there skills to search for them and to then bring back the girls while not knowing that they wanted to stay.


	4. Discover the past with Splinter

It had taken them four days before finding a new location to stay until they get discovered. They had unpacked everything and were fully good to stay there, Ali would go to the near by village to get some things until she saw it was a mutant village where even Jasmine could walk into without being insulted.

They were able to trade there silk and gold items for money so that when needed they could buy medecine and or other things. The turtles were staying in there location leaving the girls to do the village thing, Ali and Jasmine would help each turtles when needed and if late would be sleeping in there tent instead.

Donnie and Ali have been bonding very well the whole time and have even been seen kissing at times when they would believe they were alone. But something was weird for Leo about Jas, he would see her leave at some point during the day and come back very late at night with small cuts on her hands making him try to talk to her only for her to say that everything was fine while she would sleep during the day.

Like now about two months have passed, it was late at night and she had yet to return to there tents. He was getting worried but with Ali sleeping right now in Donnie's room he couldn't go and ask her to get her, it was when he walked out that he saw her walking back and ran up to her to see she was covered in durt and branches while her hair was a mess, even her kimono was ruined making Mikey need to fix it.

"Are you alright? Where were you? What could you be doing to" but before he could continue to ask her when he got her in his tent did he then see the katana sheets in her hands as she then trew them at him for them to clang onto the ground for he had failed to react in time to take hold of them.

"I have been working with the village blacksmith and silk maker to get enough money to make all of this as a thank you to you and your brothers for helping me leave my parents grasp. I made the same for each of them after seing your weapons and got to work in making them for you. Even now after finishing them i'm still with them since we need money to get more things to work with here!" she started to yell at him as she walked out to go to the tent they setted up in case they could sleep in there at night.

The others even Ali got up and saw the whole thing as she went to her own tent for Al sleeps in Donnie's tent now that they were together. Raph was the one to walk up to there leader "The guards that her parents have to guard her were there and she had to stay late before going by another path to come back here without being seen" he explained for she passed his tent while he was awake and told him.

Leo's eyes widen before looking at the tent she went into for the night thinking this was all his fault that this happened now. He wanted to talk to her but knew not to and decided to do something else. All he needs are his brother's and Ali for it to happen.

The next morning Jasmine refused to come out even when she was awake for she did not want to see Leo right now for what he did last night, but she had to get ready for work since they were going to need the money if they want to fix things that would brake. When she was changed and cleaned she left her tent to leave for the village to her turn with silk making with the other ladies that work there, it was a tricky job but even if it hurts her hands she had to do it to help out even just a little.

Leo came into the village since he had a job to do to fix things and right now the only way for it to work was to go to someone who knows a little about her and that was where she works, so he got up earlie to go and ask them a few questions before asking them a few favors for some money.

When he came back she had woken up and left for work as he went back to his tent where the others had gone to before he left "So did it work?" Mikey asked first "Yes it did now we need to make sure we go there from time to time every day to check on her while trying to do you know what" he replied as they all nodded.

For the past week the team would go and watch every once in awhile to see if she wants anything or likes something while she would work with the others who were to distract her to not see them the whole time. Jas would sometimes walk in the village and look at the shops they have to try and see something she likes but it was rare for her to do so due to her work and with her guards hunting the turtles and looking for her and Al it was hard to do that.

But there were times when she didn't work and the guards weren't there that Ali wanted to go to the village and see what they have to sell. It was also the time where the turtles would watch them to see if there were any guards here to try and get them as they walk around. Jas would find a few things she likes but not that she would wear for it was not exactly in her taste so one of the guys would stay behind to go to the owner they were the only one to see and make a request.

When they would come back Jas would go to the tent she sometimes sleeps in to do her own little thing as she waits to be called for help but would ignore Leo for what he did. The boys would go back to the village at night to do or get something that they needmor asked for.

But now something went wrong, like always she refused to talk to Leo as she left for work for she needs to finish an order of silk that was given to her by her parents and it's to be done and leave before they come to get it or she will be seen by them. But it dosen't go well when Leo comes to watch her, she get's up and faints all of a sudden making all of the other workers and himself go to her side while Leo went to get her while the girls went to work on her order and on the one he asked from them.

When he got to there hideout Donnie got to there side to check on her and saw that she over worked herself and needed rest for now. Leo got her to his tent and placed her on his bed as he watched her sleep until she would wake up to hear what he had to say to her.

They all took turns at watching her while the others who weren't would get back to work on there hideout or in the village as they wait for her to wake up.

When her eyes fluttered open it was infront of Leo who had taken over for Al for she was falling asleep "You scared me when you fainted so I brought you back here for you were exhausted from all that you do" he explained to her.

She only stared at her hands who had a hold on the blanket that covered her as she slept while not listening to Leo for a split second "Hey! Where do you think your going you need to rest!" he said as she got up to get change into something comfterbale before going back to work.

"We need the money and since none of you work I need to do it since none of you think that having actual medicine is more effective then herbs" she said as she got to her tent to get something.

He tried his best to make her go back to rest but no matter what he said she refused to listen to him and only went back to getting ready. He then had an idea which might make her hate him, he got closer to her just enough for him to grab her by the waist and lift her over his shoulder to bring her back to his tent to make her rest.

She screamed the whole time for him to put her down but no matter what she did he didn't listen until they were inside his tent and she was on his mat "Now listen to me. You fainted because you worked to hard and weren't taking care of yourself so for the next few days you are going to rest" he told her.

She refused to listen to him but when he landed her on his bed her body was screaming to her to rest for now as her eyes started to drift off to being closed until she could open them once again.

Leonardo was surprised at how quickly she fell asleep. If there father were alive he would have loved Jasmine but when Oroku Saki killed him when they were only seven it was hard for all of them to move on from all of it.

Raph would train more until his body couldn't move without help, Donnie would work more on his little things and the others then on himself, Mikey just stopped laughing, smilling or even do anything. But on Leo it was worst, he refused to eat sleep or do anything but to stay infront of there hand made shrine for the burned ashes of there father to rest in.

As the years go by there bodies changed making them want more things then they were used to making them capture girls and make them there slaves to do what they want until they got something in exchange or they kill them and leave right after being sexual with them.

Then they arrived to Konoha, a large village where people and ninja shinobi's lived in harmony for centuries making them want something here aswell. Then they came the four girls his red brother caught and brought back with him to make them there new slaves.

But now it was hard to explain but he felt something burning deep within his stomach making him want to touch her more, smell her more, see her more and be with her more then ever as he was getting closer to her face to take in her scent.

But he stopped the second she let's out a moan making him shiver from head to toe and run's out to try and calm himself down from what had just happened to him with her.

He was now at the small stream where cold water passed by making him fall to his knees while placing his hands in the water to rub it to his face to help him relax even just a little for he was indeed in need of it right now for he felt sweat on his face as he didn't remember doing anything or it being hot today.

"Your in heat" said a voice from behind him, turning around, katana in his right hand pointing at Donnie who was walking to him "Your in heat right now aniki and you can either release it or feel pain from it" he explained before going back to his tent.

He was surprised when his brother called him big brother in japanese for it had been a long time since he did. As he walked back to his tent he thought back to what he was told of 'So i'm in heat does that mean that I like Jasmine?' he thought to himself.

When he got inside Jasmine was still asleep inside just like he left her. He wanted to get closer to her and just kiss her but he thought it would be wrong and dishonerable from him to do something like that to her she she was defensless against him.

He decided to sleep in her tent but when he was about to leave as he took some of his clothes he felt his left sleeve being pulled, when he turned he saw Jasmine standing and thugging it to make him stay with her as her eyes were filled with tears.

At that moment he realised that her scent was strong, stronger then he ever thought he could smell it, she looked like she was trembling right now from the cold but she had his blue blanket on her as he then decided to take another sniff to try and understand her condition and he the found it.

She was arroused right now and in need of the same thing as he did a sexual release. He picked her up with the blanket bridal style while making sure she was touching him as he got her to his mat to rest on for now that is.

Once on it he moved over her to see her position as he gently moved a piece of the lower part of her kimono as he smells her scent and realise's that it's even stronger there making him churr. At the same time he removed her clothes he removed his and trew them on the ground for now as he went to her neck to take a wiff of her scent there as he then used his tongue to taste her.

Her skin taste fruity like white straberry's but at the same time like cherry blossom's making him want to taste her even more as she moaned out her pleasure to what he was doing to her right now as he decided to move lower and lower as he touched her bare skin with his large, ruff forest green hands.

Jasmine was having a hard time processing all that was happening to her right now as he pleasured her body as she at the same time tried to remember what happened not long ago. She remembered that after she was placed on the bed she started to dream of the blue turtle who she was with right now as he was kissing her and touching her.

But before she could have lost her first time she woke up to him not being there anymore while she was in need of sex as she was in what animals call heat. She lied back dowm making sure she was well covered as she touched herself to help calm her need as she would wait for his return.

And that he had he was touching her right now like she was hoping to be touched as he licked her with his large wet tongue onto her sking making her shiver from the sensation she was feeling but then she squeeked as he got to her lower body as he used his fingers to make her feel good "You like?" he asked in a rumble making her turn flush red and moan.

As he touched her he crawled over to her and leaned in to kiss her as she gasped to him entering her with his fingers to help her adjust to him, something he and his brother's had never done before to there past slaves.

It didn't take longer for she was extremely wet and was ready for him, he was about to touch himself to coax out his organ but her petite hands stopped him as she did it her self quite well and quickly as he placed her back like she was not long ago before starting to embend himself deep inside her body.

The faint smell of blood had come not long after as she gasped from the feeling of being streched and penetrated by him as he then stopped when he was fully inside her. When he felt her body relax he slowly pulled himself out of her only to leave the tip inside before pushing back in as he heard her moan out her enjoyment.

Slowly he picked up his paste going inside her faster as she started to get louder with her moans and her calling out his name from all that was happening even he was churring to her as a replie. But it wasn't long before she had her orgasm making him go faster so he could climax aswell deep inside of her as he called out her name.

The next morning he woke up to him realising he was sleeping the whole time on her chest while both of them were still nude while he was still inside of her the whole time making him turn red all over his face as he remembered everything they did together.

He was thinking of getting up but he then heard her moan as she started to move and open her eyes to look down to him with her beautiful pure brown eyes making him stay still on her as he then decided to use his arms to lift himself up to kiss her pure beige pink lips.

It didn't take them long before they were ready to come out as they were now dressed and came out of the tent to see his brother's and Ali outside waiting on them. After all of Mikey's tauting making Jas blush and hide behind Leo Raph took it to himself to make him shut up as they went to train.

As the turtles were training Ali was training with her weapon the tessen that was given to her by Donnie to show her how much he loved her while Jas was meditating not to far from them as Leo would take a glimpse at her at times to see hos she's doing.

Raph got close to Leo and whispered something as they were sparring as Donnie was against Mikey. Jassy opened her eyes to no Leo against Raph instead he was against Mikey as Donnie was next to her watching her as she meditated making her jump a little while Al was still training on her own.

"You can go help Al I don't mind being alone as I watch your brother's spar" she told him as he gave her a small but sad nod as he stood up to help his mate as she then turned to be starttled by Leo for he was now seated in front of her "Leonardoyou scared me!" she exclaimed to him as she placed her right hand to her chest.

But he took her hand gently to place it to his plastron right where his heart was making her hear his hearbeat as she noticed him holding something behind him making her wonder what it was right now. He moved the item to be at her eye site letting her see a black yari staff with an amazing silver blade while on the staff were a design of a white dragon with the blade coming out of it's mouth.

"Our father had kept it with him from generation to generation until Oroku Saki stole it from us saying it was his. But we refused to believe it and one night me and my brother's went to take it back only for us to be captured and our father had to come and rescue us before he were killed" he explained to her.

"When he killed Saki we were able to take it back but with our father passing on in front of us. He spoke to each of us, when it was my turn he told me that he had a dream right before he came for us showing him one of us with a girl, when she turned to him he said he saw a bright pink light around her with all kinds of animals surrounding her, he said that the yari was to be given to her for she was the one to it should be given to" he then said as he gave it to her.

But the second she touched it her whole world went straight black as she had no idea what had happened to her. When her eyes opened she saw a short dark brown rat around the same shade her hair was, he wore a burn colored kimono as he held a staff.

She decided to start walking up to him for she thought he wanted her to do so "I am glad to meet you my child for I had always wanted to finally meet the lady who was to be with my oldest son" he said as she sat down with him "Thank you but who exactly are you?" she asked him as he then chuckled "Forgive me I am there father Hamato Splinter and I had seen you in my dream for the yari was to be given to you this whole time" he said to her.

"But there is a problem Oroku Saki for I believe you heard of him had a daughter named Karai and she is alive and is in wanting of revenge on my sons for killing her father. I know that the moment you awaken my sons will be worried about your condition but do not worry it was only for the memory of your ancestor who used the yari in my clan to return to you for the yari to be used by you" he said as she started to wake up.

When her eyes opened up she was meant by Leo's dark blue eyes full of worry and joy of her opening her eyes "I'm so glad your awake you really scared the hell out of us when you suddenly passed out after touching the yari!" he exclaimed as he helped her to sit up.

Mikey and the others then came in the tent that she from she could tell brought into "Is she alright now?" Mikey asked "I'm fine Mikey it was just a comunication with a dead spirit" she explained. They looked at each other before turning back at her "Who were you talking to?" Leo asked.

"It was a short dark brown rat who said his name was Hamato Splinter saying that Oroku Saki had a daughter named Karai who wanted revenge on you and the yari was for me to have for it was from my generation in the Hamato line" she explained as she stared down at her toes the whole time she spoke to them.

Suprisingly they stayed there the whole time without even moving from the tent as she spoke to them "Are you sure it was our father?" Donnie asked her "Yes i'm sure since he told me his name and about what he told Leo before passing on" she said to them making Leo surprised.

The others left the two alone to talk, Jas was sure it was about how crazy she was right now and that it would be best for her to live in the village. But Leo sat with her and hugged her "Did he say anything else?" he asked as he moved away form her but left his arms on her.

"No just what I just told you all" she said to him as he nods "I understand why don't we just sleep for now since you look tired" he proposed to her as he helped her lie down on the mat as he followed her not long after words as he made sure she was on his chest to hear his heartbeat and rises of his chest.

As she went to sleep she dreamt of what Karai looks like with the help of Splinter who was still with her with the help of the yari she was now to use. She opened her eyes not long after to move closer to Leo as he then held her in a hug as he smiled making her fall asleep once more.

When she woke up it was to the sight of Mikey "Food's ready" he whispered to her as he helped her get up and out of Leo's hold. They got to the others so she could eat since she was getting hungry right now and couldn't wait for Leo to just get up, be she didn't need to wait long for he came out not long after she sat down with the food in front of her, she was happy to be with someone she could actually love while her parents never did for they made her leave.


	5. Baby coming, found

As the day passed Jas was getting tired at some point making Leo take her back to there tent to turn in for the day as the others did the same for even they were getting tired right now, when they got inside there tent Leo went to hug her from behind while secretly moving his right hand to get under her kimono to get her wet making her skirm a little and squeak from the sudden surprise "I can smell you well from where I am" he said into her ear as she leans forward making him hold her steady with his left hand, as he guided her to the mat before removing there clothes together, he got on top of her and kissed her passionetly on the lips as he got her ready for him. She was moaning the whole time into his mouth as he got her ready before embeding himself into her as he could smell her need for this so well "Does it hurt?" he asked her as he didn't want her in any kind of pain right now from this like last night again but she only opened her eyes as they sparkle from the light of the candle close to them "I'm fine Leo" she said as he went to kiss her again as he slowly moved inside of her before licking her lower lip making her open it as she gasped while he got his tongue into her mouth to discover it with his tongue making her skirm a little from it.

He moved slowly inside of her to make sure she was used to it before picking up the pace as she started to moan even more while trying to be quiet for the others making him try to make her scream once as they made love for he wanted to try and see if he could do so, but she was mostly bitting her lower lip and he didn't even notice yet until he smelled blood making him see a small amount of it on her lip making him stop moving to then try and kiss her to make her open up her mouth "Don't hurt yourself" he said making her look at him before nodding as he then started to move again but this time he decided to let her be quiet, he can wait to make her scream when there alone somewhere that no one could find them. He made her sit over him to ride him making her moan even more from it as he helps her move as she has an orgasm before he came as he then gently helped her sleep on top of him "Your alright?" he asked her again as he still thought about when she fainted after taking the yari from him making her look at him "I'm fine Leo really it was just a little bit of a surprise to me when I first saw your father but i'm fine now" she said as he moves a strand of her hair behind one of her ears before pulling her closer to him to kiss before falling alseep.

As he woke up he noticed that she was no longer on top of him and that a part of the blanket he placed on them was yanked off as Jas was actually in a corner coughing making him sprung out and go to her side to see what was wrong with her "What is it?" he asked with worry as he rubs her back as her coughing got worse as Klunck who came to her side meowed at her before Leo brought her back to the mat before getting her some water to drink as he get's Donnie. As he leaves the tent his brothers and Ali were already out as his smart brother went in to take a look at her making Ali worry for her friend as she was the only one her with her now "Is she alright?" she asked Leo as he crossed his arms over his chest "Even I don't know what happened to her, she just started coughing and I still had no idea what's wrong" he explained as the four were waiting for Don to come out and tell them how she was.

As Don takes a further look at her he was still having a hard time doing so since he couldn't find anything wrong with her and it was starting to make him panic from this "Did you find anything?" Ali asked as she walked into the tent with a bowl of water and a cloth as he shakes his head "Nothing. I mean i'm a skilled medical ninja and I can't figure out what's wrong with her! Why can't I since I should have been out there some time ago telling you all what's wrong with her and I still haven't!" he said as he was frustrated about this. Ali placed the bowl on a table in the room before walking over to her friends side "Let me try" she said before placing her left hand on Jassie's forehead and her right hand on her stomach before a green energy glowed from them "What are you doing?" he asked as he was amazed at what she was doing "My mother was a medical ninja in training and teached me a few things she knew and lady Hinata taught me the rest so I think I can figure out what's wrong with her" she explained as she got to work at finding out what's wrong with her as she wanted to find this out aswell while she thinks that maybe their father was talking to her right now.

Leo was getting nervous right as he was walking all around the place as he waits for Ali and Don to come out with some good news for him right now as he needed them to tell him something that they could fix her with some herbs they can find around here "Leo calm down it ain't easy for him if ya keep walkin' aroun' like that an' won't bring in answers any faster" Raph said as he was seated on the ground right now with Mikey next to him as he was drawing something right now. After some time Ali and Don walked out making the three others go over to them as Ali pulls Raph and Mikey away while Don brought his older brother back into the tent to let him see Jas as she was no longer looking in any kind of pain right now making Leo sigh in relief as he got to her side while she was still sleeping right now "Ali trained as a medical ninja from both her mother and miss Hinata Uzumaki and was able to figure out something" he explained as his brother stood up and got to his side to know what's wrong while Ali told his brothers what she discovered "She's pregnant Leo. From you" he said making his brother look back to her as she was still sleeping as he got to her side "You can leave now brother" he simply said as Don did so anyway to go see the others right now as he wanted to know how they were from the news being told to them.

He saw that Mikey was gone somewhere and Raph went to his tent making him go see Ali as she was looking a little shaken from something "What happened?" he asked as he didn't like how she was right now as he takes her to there tent "Mikey and Raph said nothing as they both walked away but I could smell from Mikey that he wasn't too happy about this" she explained as he made her sit down and started to work on an herbal tea to help her relax a little from this before she could work with him on something to help Jas. She woke up a little after the sun was coming down "How do you feel?" Leo asked as she turned her head to look at him as he went to dip the cloth back into the cold water to place on her forehead as she was still a little warm right now but when she tried to speak she started to cough a little as her throat was a little dry making Leo bring over to her a cup of water to drink making her moan from it being cold and good for her "W-what happened?" she asked as she had no idea why she was like that before as Leo sat down at her side before placing the cloth on her head "You weren't feeling so good so Don took a look at you but he needed Al to help him know what was wrong with you. They found out that you were pregnant" he explained in a tone voice to show her that she had to be calm about this.

She was surprised at the news that she was baring his child right now but the problem has that she was not only part Amamiya but also part Hyuga meaning that her child might bare the byakugan and if it does appear her father will take her child away from her and never return the little one back to her, she gently placed her hand on the middle of her stomach making Leo place his lower of her's while gently rubbing there as she sobbed from what she fears would happen making him crawl over to her and soothe her as best he could as he tries to make her fall asleep. Meanwhile Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Mina were seated at a round table talking about where there daughters could be right now while Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura were with there daughters trying to make them tell the truth about what happened with those turtles "You better tell us girls since I can't even control Sasuke when he uses his sharingan on people" Naruto said for no one could stop him at all making the girls still look strong about this as they grew tired of this right now as Akamaru was with them before going over to Kiba as they were talking about something important about where the girls could be right now.

Hinata was getting worried right now for her abilities of her byakugan was even stronger then before now and she could sense all kinds of things even without activating it even once and she could already sense many things from where she was, she walked away from the others to get some rest right now as she was getting tired from all of this nonsense making her husband and the other parents follow her "Did you find anything yet?" Neji asked as Naruto sat her down "Sadly no I haven't it is still to hard for me to find anything like this" she explained as she sighs while Neji clenches his fists together before walking off with Tenten, Kiba and his wife while not forgetting about Akamaru they also left leaving the two last couples alone right now while the girls were somewhere else right now.

Leo got Jasmine to sleep after calming her down from something making her cry about and could then leave the tent with no problem to try and find Ali to find out why she was so worried right now and was able to find her in Don's tent working with him on something "Don can I borrow Ali?" he asked as she stood up and walked out with him of the tent "How were my brothers after they heard the news?" he first asked her "They were quiet and they just walked away from me" she said as he nods he could understand for Raph and it's for sure that he would need to talk to him later on but for Mikey that was going to be an all new story as this never happened with him before "Jas started to cry after I told her she was pregnant. Do you happen to know why?" he asked her as he had to know now. Ali had no ways to answer this but to tell him simply "She's scared. In the Hyuga clan when your from two sides of two clans which one of them is the hyuga and your not married if the child you have weilds the byakugan then they are forced to the Hyuga home to train it and never return" she said as even she was scared of this "And even if your married the child if has the byakugan he or she still needs to go to the Hyuga home" she said before he walked away without a word as she went back into the tent aswell for she didn't want to stay out there on her own like that and she wanted to have Donnie by her side right now after this.

Neji was getting even more angry by the day as his daughter was still in the hands of those four turtle freaks and has no idea what they could have done to her right now and he just wanted to kill them all four one by one infront of the other to let them morn for the other before doing it again "Dear please it is late you need to rest for your meeting tomorrow" Tenten said as she walked over to him as he was outside training like he used to when he was younger with his like now long hair as he remembered when Naruto brought him back to life so he could be with Tenten. He turned to her gentle voice as her long brown hair flew into the wind before coming back down as her brown eyes sparkle into the moonlight around them "I'm just worried for our daughter for she could be anywhere now and she still hasen't returned to us and I wish she was" he said as she walked over to him and slaps him on the left cheek hard making him look at her confused "You were the one who sent her away for you were afraid of her eyes being of not the same color or shape" she replied as she remembered when he called her to them to tell her that she was to go to his sister's home making him look down in shame as he remembered that day so very well as he had no idea that it would have been this long since then and he still hasn't brought her back yet.

Jas was still sleeping when Leo came over to her side while Klunck was not to far sleeping like always making him look at her stomach where there child was slowly but still growing inside of her right now before he placed his hand over it as he rubs her stomach as she moaned before turning making him get in with her to get some sleep aswell for he was tired right now after all of this going on and he believed that some rest would help him think clearly in the morning as he made sure he was cuddling with her while his hand got gently place on top of her stomach. The sun started to rise once again as Mikey walked out of his tent he looked over to his oldest brother and leader's tent where the girl he was with as she held inside her a creature as it grows inside of her making him hate the beast even more as he was sure it would kill her if it wasn't killed first, Raph walked out of his tent with heavy bags under his eyes as he streches his arms to get out the kinks from his muscles being doing something all night and he still wasn't done with it making him wonder if he ever will, Don woke up in bed with Ali sleeping next to him as she was cuddled up to him making him smile as he started to gently shake her awake for he wanted her to get up right now.

As she started to awaken she felt him breathing on her as it made her shiver as she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her "Hey there beautiful" he said before leaning in for a kiss from him as she did so for him making him smile even more before they got up and out of the tent to get something to eat for today, when she saw Mikey she could feel the anger off of him as he stared at Leo's tent making her tremble in fear from him as een Don got worried about him. Jas started to flutter open her eyes when she felt something licking her face as she then saw that it was Klunk making her giggle from it as she never believed the little cutie would do something like that to her right now "Hey there Klunk you hungry?" she asked as she meows out to her making her try to get up only to be trapped by Leo's arm grip on her stomach as it makes her smile and turn over to look at him as she then started to kiss him so she could get him to wake up even just a little so he could let her go but all he did was snuggle even closer to her as it got even harder for her to get out of bed now.

With no idea as to how she can get him to wake up so he could let her get out of the tent so she could get something to eat she started to think of a way to make him wake up just for a little while so she could get out and eat "Your not leaving" he mumbled as he had his face on her stomach making her wonder if he knew that the baby wasn't even big enough to hear him or anything right now "Leo i'm hungry and if you want this little one to stay alive long enough to see the daylight then I need to eat something" she said making him open an eye before he looked up to her right before he zipped out of the room at high ninja speed making her wonder if he ever simply walks around the place instead "Not gonna happen on my watch" he said making her jump as he brought to her a few simple and easy things to eat for her as it made her smile to him before she started to eat with him and Klunk making her smile even more now.

As time went by Neji could feel that something was wrong with his daughter as each day passes and more time has passed and he wasn't any closer at finding his little girl then before making him worry about her even more now as he waits for news about her being alright or her location being discovered but nothing came up on her as he even sent everyone of his best men to find her as he started to become worried about her even more. Leo was walking into Raph's tent where Jas was resting in right now as his brother watched over her "Nothin' happened bro" he said before walking out as he saw that she was still sleeping right now making him sigh as he sat next to her, about two weeks after knowing she pregnant during the night Mikey came in and made her come out for her to help him only to drag her somewhere far away to try and kill her and would have done it if Raph hadn't had a hard time sleeping and was walking around to save her while leaving his brother there, he brought her to his tent for now before getting his brother back to his tent before taking her back to Leo as he was getting worried for her.

When Raph told him what happened the next morning it was decided that Mikey would need to be talked to while she would need to rest in the others tent for a few nights until Mikey was better with the news "Do you think he would ever get adjusted to this?" she asked him as she turned to look at him as he was moving some of her hair around as she started to wake up "We just need to be patient with him as we talk to him before letting him near you" he explained to her before she fell asleep again as she was still tired. He watched her gentle breathing before Don walked in to take over as he stands up to see his little brother to try and talk him out of what he was trying to do, when he walked into his brothers room he was tyed up in a corner that wasn't close to any of his things. He sat down not to far from him as he looked up to him "Why? Why did you try to kill her when I was so happy about the news of becoming a father?" he asked as tears streamed down his face since he didn't understand this anymore "I thought that she would take you away from us and bring to her clan to live with them and leave us behind in the dust" he said as it was true that they were pore but he would never do something like that "If her clan find her and discover she's baring a child, once born and has the byakugan they would take the child and her away from us and never return and if the child dosen't then they would still take her away" he explained as Mikey processed this before widening his eyes from all of this as he now needed to apologize to her.

As he untied his baby brother Ali went to find Donnie as she saw him switch with Raph before walking into the forest to do something making her worry a little about him so she went after him to see where he was going right now, to her luck he was at the stream washing his face with the cold water so when she went to go see him she froze "I can't hurt Al I need to keep my distance after i'm out of in heat" he mumbled making her run to him as she didn't want him to leave her alone like that. When he turned to her everything they did together at that moment was hiden in the forest with there strong love making as she was glad to have made him understand as he sucks her neck making her moan as he removed her clothes with her doing him as he dosen't lose her heat from his skin the whole time he went to kiss her lips "D-donnie" she gasped as he started to get her ready for him as he suckles her small breast as she may be older then she looks but she wasn't fully developed in places of her body "Ali. Your perfect" he moaned out to her as she moans even more as he goes inside of her gently as to not hurt her.

As he was gentle with her he made sure that she was enjoying herself the whole time they were having sex, she had an orgasm not long after making her thighter then before as it made him closer to cumming inside of her "A-ali i'm g-gonna nnnghh!" he said as he came deep inside her before going to the stream to get cleaned before walking back to the others to see what was going on with all of them "Mikey had no idea about her father's clan an everythin' an' wants ta apologize ta her" Raph explained making Donnie go see her and ask if she wanted to see him. She woke up to hearing Don waking her up making her wonder why he was doing it "Mikey wishes to talk to you" he said simply as she nodded to him before he went to get Mikey so he could come into the tent, he brought him to the entrance before stopping him "Leo want's this to be clear for you: you go in and apologize and that's it, if you do anything else in there to her he will punish you" making Mikey nod before walking inside to see her looking over to him before she tried to sit up only for him to help her "Iwanted to apologize for trying to kill a few weeks ago. I thought you wanted to take my brother away from us, I had no idea of what your father would have done if he found you and the baby" he said as she went to hug him before walking out together while Leo got to her side before bringing her back to there tent where she would be resting in from now on.

""Do ya think she'll be alrigh'?" Raph asks as he was getting worried about her health "As long as she get's plenty of rest, food and sunlight i'm sure she and the baby will be fine" Don said as he may not know much about this kind of thing but he did know that those were the main things she needs right now for the child she had inside of her right now "Leo? Are you alright? You look tired" she asked as she sat on the bed "I'm fine Jas, I just had a lot to take care of today" he lied making her squint her eyes before pulling him into her arms as she made them lie down with him on top of her as he panics for the chils "Leo your drained from all of this and you need to sleep so close your eyes and rest with me for now" she said as she made sure he was well in her grip right now. Leo needed to get off of her if he wanted the baby to survive all of this, but with her holding him this thightly it was going to be almost impossible for that to happen right now so he closed his eyes and slept on top of her the rest of the day leaving the others to do what he was doing and that was working to get some money for the baby as that was what they wanted to do the whole time he was moving around to work "Man! Will he eva rest with her fer once!" Raph exclaimed as he was taking care of checking there weapons "It's hard on him Raph. Remember this is new to him so he dosen't really know how to deal with it or what to do. The only thing we can do is try to help him out when it's for the best" Donnie said as he was counting with Ali there food supplies. Mikey went out to get a few things they were missing and a few things for himself that he added with them to do something for later as he still had to bring it all back to there hide out later on and if he dosen't want to be yelled at for being late then he has to do this quick, as he made sure he had everything he went back to the others to see how things were going as he gives them what they asked for before going to his tent to get started with his little project of his as he wanted it to be done soon before anything else happens to them right now.

Leo woke up as the sun rose making him start streching before getting up to get started with the day as his brothers and Ali would soon be getting up today making him needing to be ready before that, he turned to his lady as she was still sleeping there as he stomach was now showing her pregnancy for the child was growing quiet well making Jas relax more then Leo was about two months after knowing this and was forced to rest most of the time with Jas by his side as he needed to sleep more now since he was forcing himself to work overtime making her worry more about him then there child starting a fight between them for that causing her to one then start crying as Raph had to stop Leo with Mikey's help from trying to hurt her while Don and Ali tried to calm her down, when it came to the fifth month they found out that Ali was also pregnant making them need to take care of things even more as Don took care of Ali while Leo was now sorry for what he did to Jas making them sleep together again as they could feel the baby moving often as they were happy about it since she had to stay with Raph until Leo calmed down from there fight, as the seventh month came around Ali who was on her second month Leo had to leave for a few days for he had a mission for there was a huge beast coming to the village and if it came and destroyed it then it would come here next causing them to lose everything but he came back a week later as he defeated the beast making him a hero of the village now for what he did. Now it was Ali's fourth month while Jas was now on her final month meaning the baby would come at any given day now making Leo worry even more as the child is yet to be born for he was worried of what they would have and it made him restless most of the time, Raph came in the tent as Leo went to see Don to ask him something while Jas was simply making something for the child "Hey Jas" he said as he walked over to her as she putted away her things to look at him "Here. It's fer the baby ya know in case the little one gets bored" he said as she found four cute little turtle dolls that looked just like him and his brothers making her smile at how well they were made "Thank you" she said as he nodded before walking out leaving her to put them away before getting back to what she was doing not long before.

Mikey got nervous as he saw Jas moving in the tent making him start to breath before walking inside to see her looking at him as she was surprised of him coming in "Here!" he simply said as he gave her a box before almost dashing out not givng her time to even look at it before thanking him, she saw inside was a winter kimono for her and if she has either a son or a daughter, mutant or human making her smile at how amazing they were before she placed them away so she could go and find him to thank him for the gift. As she walked out for some reason she felt something odd like there going to be something bad coming here soon making here look for Mikey at the places where he could probably be at right now making her find him in his tent like she thought "Hey Mikey" she said as he jumps in surprise "I just wanted to say thank you for your gift it was really sweet of you to do that" she said as he nodded before she left to find Leo coming out of Donnie's tent making her walk over to him "Hey! I thought you were resting" he said as he was scared that she would get hurt "Sorry but Mikey gave me some winter kimonos for me and the little one after Raph came with some plushies and Mikey just left before I saw them or said thanks" she explained making him nod as they started to walk over to Donnie as he came out to see them.

"Look Leo. I know your worried that there's something wrong with the child but the little one will only come out when it's time to come out so your just gonna need to wait and stop asking me about it all the time!" he said as he was tired of hearing the same question over and over since they got to the ninth month in the first place as he then went back to his tent to see how Ali was doing right now for she was getting tired and was having a hard time for it since there child kept hitting her making her wake up and he wanted to try and help her the best he could right now as he hated to see her this tired. So they walked back to their tent so she could show him what they got surprising Leo at how amazing they all were so well made that he simply smile at her before walking over to some of his things to pull out a large dusty silver box, as she opened it she finds a light blue floral kimono with a dark blue sash and a silver hair pin of a turtle, some blue flowers and a white bird, she looked up to him as he held her hand "Would you live the rest of your life with me?" he asked her in a marriage proposal (I did some research about this but was given all kinds of results not helping me so I just made this up instead and I might keep doing this as I go along) making her start to cry as she nodded before hugging him to tell him yes as she was surprised from what he asked her "I'm so happy!" she said to him as she loved Leo so very much that she never even wanted to leave him as she was ready to fight her father to stay with him and his brothers for the rest of her life with Ali if she was able to stay with them as they would live together hapilly almost like a family "I had hoped you would say yes as I was so scared of asking you so many times as you were busy with other things but i'm glad I asked you now" he said to her as she realised something "So was that why you went to see Donnie so oftenlly?" she asked him as he sadly nodded to her.

She was glad about this for now they would really be together for the rest of there lives now making her even more happy for the little one would be able to see him soon as she still felt something bad was coming closer to them "Is there something wrong?" he asked as he felt her trembling making him go and get her a blanket to keep her warm "Thank you but i'm not cold I've been feeling like something bad is coming here right now and i'm just not sure what it is" she explained as she took the blanket off of her until Leo placed it back on her before lying her down "Maybe my father could help you" he said making her nod before trying to find him for some help that she needed right now. Leo left the tent to try and get the others "Everyone!" he said making them all come over to him "Jas said that she felt like something is coming to us right now, as she tries to ask father for some help we need to make sure this place is ready. Ali I want you to stay with Jas to keep her safe from any harm while making sure to pack as much as you can, Don make sure all traps are set and emergency attack weapons are loaded, Mikey see if our weapons are all ready before taking them to us while me and Raph start packing as much stuff we can in case we need to escape" he explained making them all nod before getting to work with his orders as he went with Raph to do there job while Mikey comes back with there weapons all ready to be used for battle.

When Jas saw Splinter she ran over to him "Master Splinter! I need your guidance" she said as he turned to look at her "Of course I know what you need so let us get started" he said as he thought her what to do as they went while making sure to distract her until they would leave to some place safer then where they are now "No! My father is coming with the others! I must warn Leo!" she said as Splinter gently touched her swollen stomach "The twins will have such a strong but kind father and a gentle but powerfull mother" he said before she could even speak about she opened her eyes to see Ali packing "ALI! Get Leo here now!" she said making the girl run out before running back in with Leo "What's wrong?!" he demanded to her "It's my father who's coming with everyone else!" she cried out to him as this time Ali ran out to tell the others as they got to work even faster then before to leave once again. By the time they were done Jasmine was already feeling pain for there child was coming making them need to hide her with Ali to get to work with the little one "Y-your father said w-we were having t-twins" she gasped out to him as the pain started to come even harder then the last "WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER JASMINE YOU FOUR FREAKS!" Neji yells out making the four need to come out from another direction to not let the two girls be found as they were getting ready to fight them all, Hinata activated her byakugan to sense the girls only to see the little ones "Naruto-kun there with child. Both of them and Jasmine is giving birth" she said making Sasuke and Sakura need to help the turtles now, Sasuke blocked the others before using his powerfull sharingan "Quickly! We must help Jasmine with her children!" Sakura said making the turtles nod as they brought them to the girls as fast as they could only for something else to happen.


	6. The twins, her skills in combat

The gang all froze as a woman wearing a black ninja outfit with a katana that had what looked to be something strapped to it as it hangs into the air in hand as she walked over to them from another direction of the forest which made Leo sigh in his mind in relief of not being the same direction Jas and Ali went to, Sasuke had to sadly stop his sharingan from working making them all five move once more "Sasuke why did you do it!" both Neji and Kiba demanded until they saw the girl "Karai" Leonardo growled at the woman who wore a symbol that he and his brothers knew well as the foot clan mark "Why did you do it Leonardo? Father was allowing us to be together! We could have made the clan even stronger then it was before!" she said looking at him like she was confused "You know I was never in love with you Karai! So stop with these fake words and leave us!" he then demanded making Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Kiba and Mina look surprised at him and his brother's reaction to her being there right now. At the same time Ali and Jas were running as fast as they could to a safe place to rest but Jas due to being giving birth at the moment was in much pain "A-Ali, you need to go to them and help, so please just go now!" she said making Ali look around first before taking her to a cave to hide and placing a blanket around her to keep her slightly hidden "Be safe" she said simply before running back to them and help as best she could to keep Leonardo safe from death to see his children right now, Jas was trying to breath from the pain but it was getting harder as the pain grew stronger at the moment and she hoped for Leo to be here soon to help her, Karai looked ready to fight as she ran at Michelangelo first who was protected by Donatello as Raphael and Leonardo charged at her while the others simply watched for a moment there way of fighting as Naruto and Hinata went into the fight to help move faster with it making Sasuke and Sakura join in.

"You cannot stop me from avenging my father's death by doing it to these four monster's of the world!" Karai said as she swang her katana at Raph making Leo block it for him as Raph tried to stab her but failed as she pulled out a small blade to protect herself for the moment, all of a sudden a tessen was cutting the side of Karai's cheek making her scream in pain before it went back to the hand of the one who threw it as they all turned to Ali who made her parents smile as they said her name in union while Akamaru ran to her while barking in joy of her "Good to see you boy, now leave them AT ONCE YOU BITCH!" she demanded making the girl throw something to the ground to make smoke as she vanished before it cleared. Leo saw this as a chance and went to find Jas and fast while Donnie went to see how she was right now like the others, he had no idea if someone was following him or not nor did he care for Jas was his main mission at the moment when he found her scent of her floral baths and fear was in a cave, he got there as fast as he could and was able to hug her even she was in pain at the moment to carry her somewhere safer then in the cave to give birth to the twins at the moment, he carried her to the same place that they left the horses with there things and placed her in the back with them just to be safe for now "Wait!" he turned to see Hinata who ran over to him with Sakura "Please! Let us take you to the Hyuga home, she is in need of assistance and time is running out for the little ones inside of her" she explained as he took a glimpse at her before sighing and joining her in the back as Hinata and Sakura took the ropes to guide the horses to there destination.

It took some time but with Leo and Splinter Jas was able to relax even as the pain grew stronger as time went on, and to the house and was now getting her seat in a room for labor while Sakura prepared everything Hinata went to see if the others were there yet while Leo stayed by her side and did his best to comfort her as they wait but he could only keep her head close to him as they wait for things to be ready for them and that was taking a while for now "Leo, I can't take it anymore it hurts!" she gasped from the huge pain she was in right now, he did his best to ask for aid from his father but nothing was working as she was still in pain "Here" he looked to Sakura who held a small cup to him "Make her drink this it should help relieve her of some of the pain she's in right now" she explained as he took it and thanked her for the cup before trying to get her to drink some of it at least. She took a few sips as Hinata came in to help while the others from what she told them were now simply waiting in a room while drinking and eating as she made them all promise that there would be no fighting, sending the turtles to cells or any killing for any sort to make her go see them making Leo nod in thanks to her as they got started for Jassie's labor right now as she needs it to be done now, she could feel the pain lessen on her as she started to push when she was told to and Leo made sure to encourage her to keep going and that everything she just did was for something amazing making her do just that keep going for him and the two newborns they would take care of soon from now, a few moments later the sound of a cry came out as the first child was born making her sigh as she felt relieved before going back to work for the second one as the second one was still inside of her waiting to be born for real making her push twice before the little one started to cry.

She woke up in her original room with the silk made curtains around her bed swinging lightly from a breeze that was being blown in the room as a shadow could be seen seated to her left not too far from her bed side "Hello?" she asked the figure stood to let in Leonardo as he held two little bundles of blankets that were her children, he sat on the edge but let her look closer to the little ones as there was a girl turtle with dark brown hair while the boy was human like her but with black hair which might what Leo would have had if her was a human "There beautiful" she claimed as he nodded as the girl opened her right brown eye and left blue eye to them while the boy showed his blue and pink eyes "What should we name them?" he asked making her think for a moment "Well, my aunt Hinata's husband Naruto lost his parents when he was born. I really like there names Kushina and Minato they sound like powerful names from what I was told about them so far" she said making him nod "Welcome to the world we live in Kushina and Minato Hamato" Leo said as he smiled like his lover was right now for they were both happy about all of this right now. They smiled in her bed as there two children slept between them as they held hands to protect them from the dangers around them before getting to sleep for now, she was happy with him but she knew his brother's would want to see there niece and nephew soon so it would be good to find them to then let them meet "Your brother's need to meet these two" she said making him nod "I don't know where they are right now" he explained making her look confused at him right now from what he just said to her as she then started to get up "Well let's try to find them" she said but he pushed her back to bed "You are still tired from the birth and are in need of rest for now, so please let us stay here and rest together" he pleaded making her sigh and nod to his request as they got back to bed to get some sleep.

Even as they slept she wanted to find his brother's but he wanted to rest with her and the children so she had to stay in the bed with him for now, so instead she went to sleep beside the ones she loves for the rest of maybe the night or day until Leo tries to wake her up again as she dreams of how happy she was about all of this right now with him by her side right now making her smile as she dreams of everything right now she woke up to weak crying and saw Leo seated in the bed while holding Kushina gently and quietly singing to her before turning to her with a smile as she tried to sit up on her wobbling and weak arms only to fall back on the bed "Get back to sleep Jas. I got this as your to weak from birth at the moment" he said making her smile and nod to him before getting back to sleep like he wanted making her cuddle closer to her Minato who was still sleeping. She woke up again at the feeling of sunlight in her eyes making her sit up to Leo on her lap with the kids close to the both of them sleeping right now making her smile as she slowly and gently moved out of the bed to stand and look around the room they were to see how it looked now after all this time away from her home, it was indeed her room from when she was little and before she was forced to leave for the Uzumaki home until she could come back as she didn't forgive her parents when she first left them for she only wanted to be with her mother and father but instead mostly did nothing with them until someone saw her eyes and made her leave, she saw all of her things the same place she left them last time she came in here as a thick layer of dust could be seen on things making her understand that no one came in to clean around the room making her sigh before she went over to her bed to get the twins so she could let Leo sleep a little longer "Get some rest yourself love" she whispered gently and the kissed his cheek before walking out of the room with the twins.

She walked out to the halls and tried to remember as best she could the path to the kitchen where she was always able to cook something for herself before anyone could come in to cook for her parents making her look a little longer around before finding the place, she looked around to find it just like how it should be before gently placed the twins close to her as she got some food ready for her and Leo as she already had there meals ready for now and she felt already nervous of doing it for the first time in all this time when she thought she would have been a little older before doing it. She slowly made some egg rolls by making them all yellow yet quite thick enough to roll them up and then added a few vegetables to make it healthy with a few more things that she knows how to cook, when everything was ready she took them in one hand and the twins gently in her other arm before walking out slowly so as to not make a sound to make others know where she was at the moment "You are looking better" she turned to see her mother walking closer to her and the feeling of dread from what she did made her shiver as she did not want her mother to see the twins at the moment making her turn away and start walking away "I must get going to my room if I want this food to stay warm" she said as she left her mother there and alone as she went back to her room where Leonardo should be right now.

When she got to her room Leo had opened the door with a slight look of worry on his face as she left him alone there with not even a note to know she was alright or even where she was going, walking in the room with the food made him take it from her as she gently placed the still sleeping twins on the bed to let them be comfortable "I didn't want to let you take care of them all the time when I also am part of there lives right now. Besides i'm feeling much better now" she said making him smile at her before going over to her side of the bed she was seated on. He wrapped his arms gently around her making her face him for a gentle kiss from him making her kiss back to him as she also loved him very much from everything she had done to him about helping to keep him and his brothers alive this whole time "I understand, but please leave me a note so I know what you were doing it would ease my mind" he explained making her nod to him as he smiled back to her "I saw my mother when I was coming back here, but instead of speaking to her I decided to come back here first as it should be your brother's who meet the twins first and not her" she explained making him nod to her of her choice at the moment.

They ate together while talking slightly at times before Jas had to feed the twins herself making Leo hold her from behind making her blush from it but just went to what she was doing, he was simply looking at the kids one at a time being fed making her smile about it "You are such an amazing mother my love" he whispered into her ear making her blush about it before turning to him "Yet you are an amazing father to them as well" she said to him as he smiled to her before hugging her once more, once the twins were taken care of it was time to look around the place to find the others and then they can decide together what to do next as they made sure to wrap the twins well so they couldn't be seen yet also to let the breath at the moment. They passed a few doors and got to a few guest rooms and were able to find His brother's and Ali in there making them all run over to them in joy of seeing them after so long "Where are they?" Mikey asked as Leo showed them Kushina and Jas Minato making them all look at them in joy of them, Mikey went to hold Minato and Donnie gently held Kushina as Raph and Ali watched them sleep "There so cute" Ali claimed as Leo got Jas to sit down on a bed in the room "So what should we do next? Stay here and wait to see what happens next or make plans to leave?" she asked as they looked at one another for a moment to think before sitting close by to her to talk more, they all spoke about to wait a few days to see how things would go before making a final decision on what to do next but Jas did want that if they leave they take a few things from the place with them that could be helpful to them later on.

They turned to the door as someone knocked on it making them see Neji, Jasmine's father walk inside making her slightly glare at him but Leo was able to get her to relax for the moment "I wish to speak to my daughter" he said making her look at him as she moved to stay hidden by Leo making him pull her to stand "Go, maybe something good will happen" he said making her sigh and nod as she then went over to her father to speak in the hall but not before turning to them one last time until the door closed to separate them "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked making her raise a brow "Fine, slightly tired but fine" she answered making him nod "What is um..." he started "Daughter and a son named Minato and Kushina in honor of uncle Naruto's deceased parents" she said as she knew what he wanted to say to her. He nodded to her answer before looking at her once more "You look to love that turtle" he said making her then stare at him "Then you should like him too because he will soon be your son-in-law" she said before walking back inside the room leaving her father there, she got to see them all smiling at the kids she and Leo had together making her go over to him gently "So who was that girl you were fighting?" Ali asked making Jas wonder what really happen over there at the time she was in the cave "Her name is Oroku Karai, an old enemies daughter, we knew each other slightly well from certain events in the past but when our father told us his story about them we went to fight them in honor of our father and what he did for us back then" Leo explained as Jas went to hold his arm close to her so he would know she was right here if he needed her as he placed the palm of his other hand over her arm so she knew he understood what she was telling him.

Another knock on the door let in Akamaru, Kiba and Mina in the room "Mom, dad what is going on?" Ali asked as the two parents ran to her side to hug her from the worry they were in since she vanished, Jas watched with a slight pain of jealousy for her as her parents hadn't done that since she woke up this morning and might never do it "We woke up and came running here to see you. Are you alright? Any pains? Are they taking good care of you? Have you been well fed? Did they make you do anything you did not like?" her mother asked as Ali told them everything they needed to know without a problem making them calm down as Akamaru went to see Jas, she was happy to see the large dog for he was in a way the only friend she had and could show her face to without worrying about someone seeing her eyes and run in fear of them making her happy to be with him again after so long from his last visit to see her "You know this dog?" Leo asked as she nodded "This is Akamaru, Kiba's partner and friend, they have been together since he was a pup and I have known him since the first time he came here and saw me" she explained to her lover making him nod before petting him gently on his soft and silky fur making him smile at that.

Once Ali's parents left with Akamaru Jas and the others went around the place to know it better but Jas it was easy for all of them to see that she was having a hard time in not trying to leave the place, a place she hates because of everything that happened to her to make her leave "Jas" she turned to see Mikey going to her side while keeping a hand on her shoulder "Everything will be alright, we just need to be patient and see what they do next about us and everything else" he said making her nod before taking a deep breath and walking ahead of them to show them around as est she could remember the place at the moment due being gone at an earlie age where she was still learning many things about everything and everyone around her. They got to the kitchen where Jas got to work on cooking for the others while Leo held the twins in his arms to let them rest for now before going over to there mother for some time with her as she was watching him at times as she worked on the food "I smell something good being made here!" she turned to see uncle Naruto there walking over to her as he was almost in a way a father to her for taking such great care of her since she moved to his home "Good morning and yes i'm making breakfast, would you like some?" she asked as he nodded and sat next to Leonardo to look at the twins "We named them after you parents, Minato and Kushina to keep there names alive" she said making him smile with tears streaming down his face as he missed his parents.

"I hope you have enough made for me aswell my dear" Hinata said as she walked over to her with a smile making Jas do the same to her, aunt Hinata was just like her uncle Naruto but like a mother to her as she would always play with her and when they were alone all three of them or just one of them she was able to show her eyes to them as they loved them the most for there purity and hope for others around her "Always aunt Hinata since uncle Naruto want's some aswell" she said making Hinata giggle before going to her husband who was looking at the twins right now making her sit next to him before going together into a conversation with the turtles making Jas smile at the sight before Ali came to help her in cooking right now "Let's get all of this ready to eat" she said making Ali nod before going at it together almost in sync with one another at the moment. Jas always loved working with Ali on something other then her aunt and uncle because they were the only people she spoke to like family not the others really not even her cousin Naomi was spoken to the same like for the three really even if they were related in a way, when the food was ready Ali and Jas worked together to serve them as Leo was given some tea since he and her had already ate at the moment so there was no really true reason to eat again right now "I was hoping to fight you four later on" Naruto said making Leo look at his brother's and to Jas who nodded before he turned to Naruto "We would be more then happy to battle you" he said making Naruto nod before going back to eating with them as Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, Mina, Scarlet and Naomi walked in to eat with them "Good! The servants here made food!" Nao said as she was about to sit down to be served only for her father to pull her from what she was about to do "Your cousin cooked this meal with Ali so you will serve yourself" Hinata said as the others did so making her and Scarlet groan from this action.

"I was hoping that after words I could show a few places around here I was alone and could let my face free" Jas said making Leo and his brother's accept the offer as Ali asked to come along as it was accepted without problem, when the four were done eating Jas took them to there training room where Naruto and Hinata would be in after they eat and spoke to the others making Jas the one to talk to them about what she knew so far now about her clan as it was actually limited since it had been so long since the last time she looked into it all making her behind in the study of it all. She told him about the time she was walking around the halls when she was six and landed into the library as she read up to four days that would have been about a year of books making her parents run in to see her without the head item reading making them all want to know more about that very day making her go into as deep into the memory as she could to tell them everything of that time, Naruto and Hinata walked in as she was talking about the reaction her parents had when she saw them looking at her in shock of being in the room the whole time for four days making them laugh at the face she made to make it look like as the faces they had at the time.

"Let's get started alright?" Naruto asked as he removed his hokage robe and handed it to Hinata while Jas went to Leo to take hold of the twins before going with Ali to Hinata's side to watch from where they would be seated at the moment as they fight one another "Uncle! They use weapons so you need to use your jutsus against them" Jas then said making her uncle nod to her as they all got ready to fight right now making her smile, Raph was the first to go against Naruto with his sais as Naruto dodged him to make a shadow clone of himself to help him with a few things as Mikey went in the fight to help out while Donnie and Leo waited to get an opening making Jas giggle at the sight while she held the twins right now in her arms. She always loved watching her uncle train since he would let her take the head piece off to see even better around her what he was doing at the moment, Donnie went in next to protect his big brother as there little brother went behind Naruto to try and throw him off even for a second to give there oldest brother an opening which didn't work since Mikey was flipped over to his shell with a groan making him get out of the fight with a sigh "Sorry about that, my uncle is stronger then he let's on" Jas said as she handed to him Kushina making him nod to her as they watched, Mikey looked at her though in surprise of what she knows about him "You know more then anyone about him?" he asked as she turned to look at him with a smile "I know my aunt and uncle better then even there own daughter should or even there friends" she replied to him as he nodded back to her answer.

She made him bend down as Raph got launched to the wall behind them by accident as Donnie jumped on Naruto's back making him do so and not to the other wall, it surprised Mikey but Jas hadn't even flinched when it happened making him look at her in surprise "It's a little like when me and the girls were first brought to you, not even a bit of fear came over me" she said making him realise how calm she was the whole time she was with them and he just wanted to know what really scared her to death, Donnie was then brought over to them as he had been knocked out so Hinata made it to make him wake up slowly while there was only Leo left to fight against Naruto. But sadly he was then brought knocked out by Naruto "I may have made them hit there heads against the other" he said making Hinata sigh while Jas handed to Raph Minato as she stood up "How about I fight now?" she suggested making Naruto nod as she went to fight him as his clone had been destroyed by Raph but only from luck, Mikey and Raph knew that this was bad but Hinata and Ali had no reaction from it as they walked in circles while facing one another slowly "One on one with only jutsu's we know with shadow clones" she claimed as Naruto nodded just as Donnie woke up only leaving Leo to follow "What's going on?" he asked as Ali went to his side "Jas is going to fight her uncle" she explained making him look over as Jas and Naruto pulled a kunai out as they then charged after the other to be face to face with the other and jump away from the other, they then watched as Naruto made two shadow clones before going after her as she did her own jutsu making Naruto's eyes widen as he knew what it was "Water style: water dragon jutsu!" she said as a huge water dragon appeared from the sweat that was on the guys and himself.

With that simple water dragon by her side to command he knew that it was over for him now as Leo woke up to see Jasmine's and Ali's parent with the Uchiha's and the Uzumaki's daughter, Mikey turned to him and said everything that happened while he was out making him turn to see the water dragon that was almost fully wrapped around her if it weren't that her right hand held the dragon's head as he stared at Naruto with icy blue eyes at the moment, she got him to move around them as she went to do another jutsu making him freeze as he knew her for her many made up jutsu's "Lightning style: thunder dance jutsu!" she claimed as her body was shoot with lightning as her whole outfit turned into one of a gipsy dancer from other lands with a veil that she holds in her hand's from the edge's with lightning bolts at many places on her outfit. He knew that what happens next was the end of the battle as she pulls out a katana to her hands "First dance" she said as she charged at him with her dragon not far behind to get the clones he tried to block her but instead she pushed him away "Second dance" she jumped high enough to use her veil to protect herself from any attacks he would launch at her while the dragon became mist making them no longer to see her "Third dance" the clones groaned in pain as they both vanished leaving only Naruto left to fight her as he did his best to block her right now "Final dance" she said as many attacks were launched at him making him slowly get tired from the many attacks on him before the mist cleared up making them all see the pose she took for when she is about to end someone in combat when using this jutsu.

"Alright I give" he said making Jas loose her pose as a puff of smoke covered her body before clearing to show what she was wearing in the beginning as the dragon didn't return for it had become the mist meaning the dragon was now gone, from the simple battle the turtles and her parents now know how strong she is in the end that Karai might be defeated by her if she were to face one another in the end making the turtle's shiver slightly in fear of fighting her at some point.


End file.
